Mello's Pranks
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Mello is bored and can't get to sleep so he decides to play little pranks on Matt, Near and L. wonder how it turns out...


Mello didn't want to sleep. He was bored and his boredom prevented him from sleeping. He _needed _to do something to keep him occupied. He tried going to sleep several times but all he managed to do was irritate himself by tossing and turning on his small bed. The 11-year-old jumped out of his bed and pulled on a pair of old dark, jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt that lay on the floor. He then opened his door and started towards Matt's room.

He could hear snoring from the other side of the door when his ear was pressed against the wooden door. That's when he had an idea. How about he pranked everyone? A huge, devilish smirk appeared across the boy's face. He loved this plan. He stepped away from the door and tiptoed down to the supply closet.

Prank one: Matt

Mello walked back to Matt's room and opened his door slowly. The door creaked but luckily for him the gamer was a heavy sleeper. Or maybe he wasn't a heavy sleeper and just slept long hours to stay awake so he could pull more all-nighters. Either way he was luckily. He walked over to the sleeping red-head and stared at him for a moment. He was practically hanging from the side of his bed, drool pouring through the corner of his mouth. His goggles lay beside him on his wrinkled sheets. He was surprised they haven't fallen out of his bed. He turned back to the matter at hand. What could he do to him? His eyes wandered over to the pile of tangled wires, video game parts and computers. Perfect. He chuckled silently as he pulled out a pair of scissors, computer desks and a DVD.

Prank two: Near

Next he snuck into Near's room. He slept so silently he could barely tell he was in there. The only light in the boy's room was the moon light showering square-shaped beams through the window. Near barely slept with covers. He was curled up in a little ball, his thumb to his mouth. He was practically invisible in the sea of white covers. Now what could he do to _him_? He looked around his room to see a finished Lego castle in the corner of the boy's room. Tiny figures and pieces surrounded it. Mello glanced back and forth towards the white haired boy and his toys and his familiar smirk crept on the boy's lips. He pulled out a bottle of dye, a piece of paper and several markers from his bag.

Prank three: L

This was his last prank and he knew it was going to be a tough one. L stayed up for most of the hours of the day _and _night so he wasn't sure if he'd be able to prank him. L stayed in one of the guest rooms in the Wammy house which was in the opposite wing of the house. He made it to L's door and paused, trying to listen and see if there were any sounds. There weren't any. He turned the doorknob slowly and peeked through the small opening. The room was completely dark besides the light emitting from the laptop. Mello walked inside and saw that the young detective was sleeping, at his desk in front of his laptop. He must have been working _really _hard. Yeah right. Mello didn't care. This was an opportunity to prank him while he was visiting. Now how _could_ he prank him? He put his index to his chin, "Hm…" He wondered silently as he watched the detective sleep. He sighed, disappointed. The blond pulled out a black marker. _I guess this is the best I can do for him. _He smirked despite the thought, "It'll still be just as sweet to see in the morning." He chuckled.

…

Mello woke up when the sun was just rising which was about seven o'clock. He smiled tiredly. He wanted to see his plans in action. He jumped out of his bed and first ran towards Matt's door. He made it right when he was getting up. The goggle-wearing boy yawned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Time for another round of "City Destruction". He grabbed his goggles and pulled them over his eyes. He sat on the floor and turned on his laptop. Matt booted up the game and right when he pressed the start button the whole game changed to "My Little Pony". What the hell? What happened!? He was looking forward to gore showing, limb separating action and he gets _My Little Pony_!? "**What the hell!**" He tried restarting it and the game did change but this time it turned to Barney. "Damn it!" He growled. Mello giggled silently. Damn this was hilarious! Matt sighed, "It's okay, It's okay. There's more than just my computer games I can play. I can still play my Xbox. He leaned over and pulled the plugs and wires towards him. Right when he was feeling happy about playing a game and plugging it in he saw that the wire was cut! Mello laughed loudly as he ran over towards Near's room. The distant sound of Matt screaming made him laugh even louder.

Once he made it to Near's room he found that he was still sleeping. He pulled a can of pop and rolled it in his room. The sound was so loud Near shot up, not even looking scared whatsoever, and looked down intensely at the rolling can. His eyebrow rose as he pulled himself down from the bed. The young boy walked over slowly to his Lego set without a word. He could barely see. Sleep was still in his eyes and he tried his hardest to wipe most of it away. Once he blinked repeatedly he glanced down at his castle to see that it had been remodeled into a sentence on the floor. He said it out loud, "Love… the hair?" His eyes widened and he ran over to the mirror that lay on the floor that Mello had placed there just last night. He stared at himself, wide-eyed, to see that his hair was pink! _P-pink_!? His natural hair of silver was now sickly pink color on him!! Before he turned completely enraged he felt a piece of paper on the back. "Mello waz here" Near's pale face turned red with anger, the note crumbling up in his hand, "**MELLO!!**" He screamed. All Mello did was laugh.

Lastly was L. He had to be getting up by now. He peeked through the door but surprisingly he was still sleeping. So Mello knocked on the door and closed it quickly. He heard L shifting in his seat, "Who is it?" L asked from behind the door. Mello smirked and peeked through the door again. He was turning his attention back to his laptop. The screen turned black from its lack of use last night. L clicked on the mouse and the screen brightened up once again. He was just about to get back to work when he suddenly saw black circles and scribbles all over the screen! Mello heard the man mumble, "Damn it!" L saw his face in his computer screen and more than just his computer screen was marked. "What the hell!?" He slammed his hand on the desk.

This time Mello could barely hold it in quietly. He burst out laughing, "Man I got you guys good!" He said between laughs, "You dumb-asses are so easy to prank!" Luckily he was far away from all of their doors so they couldn't hear anything. Though a few minutes later when he was sneaking chocolate from the kitchen he was caught and sent to Roger. His hands rested behind his head while he gazed to the other side of the room, "I'm telling you it's because I was bored. Do you really need to know _why _I did a prank?" And surprisingly Mello exited his office with only a slap on the wrist. Roger really didn't know what to do with him so what _could _he really do to punish him?

That is… until Near, Matt, and L got a hold of him…

**Finished it! I really liked this one since it's another Death Note story intended on being funny. I enjoyed writing it too though it was hard to think of pranks to do with each of them and writing them well. Hope you liked it too! **


End file.
